Ha hallgattál volna
by Doriszka013
Summary: Egy történet a megtört lelkű Holmesról. Besorolás az ágyjelenet miatt.


Ha hallgattál volna…

Csaknem három hónapja nem járt itt; és most egy újságot a kezében szorongatva, feldúltan trappolt a Baker Streeten. Berohant a 221b számú lakásba, ott is – miután gyorsan üdvözölte Mrs. Hudsont – az emeletre. Kopogás nélkül rontott be az ajtón; majd köszönés és egyéb előzetes bejelentés nélkül így kezdte.

- Mégis, mi a francot képzel Holmes? Felgyújtott egy házat! Majdnem megölt egy ártatlan nőt!

- Nocsak, hát már csak így tudom hazacsábítani? Legközelebb nagyobb bajt csinálok, hátha akkor kopog az ajtómon. Vagy esetleg megtisztel azzal, hogy köszön.

- Maga megőrült!

- Nagyszerű meglátás, Watson. És, ha kérhetem, legközelebb ne mint orvos, hanem mint barátom jöjjön el hozzám.

- Elküld, Holmes? – félhomály volt a szobában; az említett az ágyon ült. A két férfi mélyen egymás szemébe nézett.

- Ha csak három havonta dugja ide a képét és nem segít a nyomozásban, nem szívesen látom itt – Watson szája penge vékony lett.

- Tudja, hogy házas vagyok..

- Ami ezek szerint azt jelenti, hogy én, Ön számára nem létezem. És ha a dolgok így állnak; Ön sem létezik számomra.. – Watson dühösen megpördült, az ajtó felé caplatott, de mielőtt lenyomta volna a kilincset, meghallotta maga mögül Holmes bizonytalan hangját.

- John.. – az említett szíve nagyot dobbant. Sosem hallotta így beszélni Holmest; ráadásul sosem szólította őt így. Watson a férfi felé fordult, odalépdelt hozzá; és leguggolt elé. Mikor közelebb ért hozzá észrevette, hogy sápadt; és a szemei alatt nagy karikák húzódtak.

- Holmes, mikor evett utoljára? – az említett a földre szegezte a tekintetét; és nem reagált a kérdésre. Watson felsóhajtott. – Sherlock.. – a férfi nagyra nyílt szemekkel, pirultan nézett a másiknak a szemeibe.

- Négy napja.. – sóhajtotta halkan, és mikor Watson a tenyerét, a férfi arcára tette, elkapta a tekintetét.

- Sherlock. Ne mondd, hogy egy ilyen briliáns elmének, mint neked, szükséged van egy hozzám hasonló barátra. Hiszen én nem is vagyok jó barát..

- Nem John, én vagyok a förtelmes barát. Én.. tudtam, hogy boldog vagy Maryvel, de féltem.. féltem, hogy magamra hagysz végleg.. és.. – Holmes szemei könnyben úsztak; görcsösen markolta a térdét, és úgy beszélt tovább, hangja egyre jobban remegett – és.. egyszerűen csak te vagy nekem, más nem képes engem elviselni.. és.. én sem tűrök meg mást magam mellett, csak téged. Nem akartam, hogy itt hagyj, nélküled minden olyan.. nehéz.. és.. – könnyei végül előtörtek. – És.. az lett volna a helyes, ha beletörődöm és végleg elengedlek.. hogy szétszakítsam a láncot, amellyel magamhoz kényszerítelek.. De egyszerűen nem voltam képes megtenni.. Mert.. mert.. mert.. Szeretlek.. – csuklott el a hangja, majd lehunyta szemeit, arcát kezeibe temette.

Watson tátott szájjal hallgatta Holmest. Sosem beszélt így előtte, mindig elrejtette az érzéseit. De most már – valószínűleg – nem bírhatta tovább.

„ Nagyon magányosnak és elkeseredettnek kell lennie, ha így beszél.." Gondolta Watson, és amikor az utolsó szót meghallotta mélyen elpirult és elállt a lélegzete.

- Istenem, hogy lehettem ennyire vak? – suttogta maga elé Watson. – Sherlock! – szólította a férfit, az kipirosodott szemmel, szipogva nézett a másik szemeibe. A férfi előrehajolt és megcsókolta Holmest. Nyelve mélyen a szájában táncolt, a férfi nyála enyhe alkohol és dohány ízű volt. Hosszú percekig csókolóztak így, majd Watson kivált a csókból és a másik férfira meredt. Az nagyot sóhajtott, majd mint aki legszebb álmából ébred nyitotta ki a szemeit; és a meleg gesztenyebarna íriszek találkoztak a hideg, világoskék szemekkel.

- Mióta? – kérdezte Watson. Holmes ismét lehajtotta a fejét, de a másik a jobb kezét a férfi álla alá csúsztatta, és enyhe nyomással arra kényszerítette a férfit, hogy nézzen a szemeibe.

- Mióta, Sherlock?

- Nem tudom. Azt hiszem egy éve.

„ Olvasnom kellett volna a jelekből, ó én idióta! Az, hogy mindent eltitkol, hogy soha nem beszél az érzéseiről, hogy soha nem néz a szemembe, hogy összerezzen minden érintésemre.. De annyira szerettem Maryt, hogy teljesen vak lettem. És most, visszagondolva, nem is nagyon érdekelt a legjobb barátom… „ Watson most hirtelen dühös lett magára, amiért így elhanyagolta Holmest. És újra megcsókolta, miközben hanyatt döntötte az ágyon. Az alacsonyabbik felnyögött, mire Watson elhúzódott.

- Biztos, hogy akarod ezt? – kérdezte Holmes.

- Ezt nekem kéne kérdeznem.. – mindketten elmosolyodtak, majd John apró csókokkal lepte meg Holmest, miközben levetkőztette. Kínzó lassúsággal gombolta ingét, majd vette le a férfiról, és egy hosszabb csókban egyesültek, miközben a nadrágjától is megfosztotta. Mikor elhúzódott tőle, a saját ingét is levette, és nadrágját is lerúgta; miközben folyamatosan tartotta a szemkontaktust és élvezte, hogy Holmes kábultan és pirulva néz a szemeibe. Watson huncutul elmosolyodott és gyengéden a másiknak a fülére harapott, miközben óvatosan lehúzta az alsónadrágot róla, majd magáról is. Elhúzódott a férfitól és végigsimította az arcát. Homlokát Holmes homlokára hajtotta, miközben az beletúrt Watson hajába. Az lehunyta a szemeit, nagyot sóhajtott, majd megszólalt.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy akarod ezt? Még meg tudok állni.

- Még soha, semmiben nem voltam ilyen biztos – Watson elmosolyodott.

- Ne hazudj szex előtt – most Holmes vigyorodott el.

- Nem hazudok. Azt hittem tizenöt évnyi együttélés után már tudod, hogy neked sosem hazudnék.. Csak.. elhallgatok ezt-azt.

- Igen, ezt-azt. Jelen esetben téged tett majdnem tönkre, ez az „ezt-azt" elhallgatás! – Holmes lehunyta a szemeit és melegen elmosolyodott. – Mi az? – kérdezte Watson, maga is mosolyogva.

- Ez most jól esett. Hogy így aggódsz értem – pár perces csend szállt le közéjük, végül Watson nagyot sóhajtott és lejjebb ereszkedett. Mindkettejük hímtagja büszkén ágaskodott, és ezt mindketten érezték. Holmes hangosan nyögött.

- Istenem Sherlock…- sóhajtotta Watson az említettnek a fülébe. – Nem bírom tovább..

- Kérlek John… Csináld! – Watsonnak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Megcsókolta Holmes nyakát, miközben bal kezével végigsimított a férfi combján, mire az elhalóan nyögött és széjjelebb tárta a lábait. Watson erre felmordult, és közelebb húzódott a férfihoz; elhelyezkedett a lábai között. Holmes a lábaival szorosan magához zárta Watsont; mire egy pillanatra megállt a levegő.

John mélyen Sherlock szemeibe nézett, mindketten nyugodtan szedték a levegőt, majd a felső előrehajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta az alsó megdagadt, cseresznyepiros ajkait. Pár pillanat múltán elvált tőle; és az ajkaiba sóhajtotta.

- Most.. – lassan előrehajolt, és puhán behatolt. Holmes hangosan nyögött, Watson halkan felsóhajtott. Teljesen a férfiban volt; de egyelőre nem mozdult, a tüdeje levegővel volt teli és Holmes arcát fürkészte. Az lehunyta a szemeit, és nagyot nyelt; háta felfelé ívelt, majd miután megszokta az érzést letette a hátát az ágyra, és nagy levegőt vett. Watson elkezdett mozogni. Holmes hátracsapta a fejét és morogva nyögött.

- Fáj? – kérdezte rekedten és nehézkesen Watson.

- Nem.. – nyögte elhalóan Holmes, karjaival átölelte a férfi hátát. Watson tovább mozgott; egy darabig lassan, majd miután érezte, hogy Holmes is felveszi a ritmust, begyorsult. Hosszú percekig halkan ziháltak, majd ahogyan a tempó gyorsabb lett, a halk zihálásaikból elfojtott nyögések lettek. Majd egy kis idő elteltével a ritmus egyre egyeletlenebb lett. Watson egyre közelebb érezte a csúcsot, és egyre nagyobbakat lökött, az egyik nagyobb lökésére Holmes hangosan nyögött, mivel a férfi elérte a prosztatáját.

- John… csináld újra… kérlek.. – nyögte nehezen Holmes, mire Watson azonnal teljesítette a kérését. Amint a férfi előredőlt, az alsó automatikusan hátracsapta a fejét, lehunyta a szemeit csípőjét megemelte, és szinte azonnal; John nevét halkan morogva élvezett el. Watson szinte rögtön követte őt – a férfi összehúzódó izmainak köszönhetően magával rántotta őt is a gyönyörbe – egy halk Sherlockot sóhajtva.

Watson Holmes mellé feküdt, mindkét férfi hangosan zihált, mintha éppen a maratont futották volna le. Pár perc múltán, John elmosolyodott és megcsókolta Holmest, miközben magához húzta. Sherlock mélyen a világoskék szemekbe nézett. Összeszorult a szíve. Szerette Johnt. De nem bírta kinyitni a száját. Tudta, ha újra kimondaná azt a szót, amellyel kifejezheti azt az érzést, ami már hosszú ideje ott lappang benne; a férfi nem viszonozná. Hirtelen olyan tehetetlennek érezte magát. Az élet minden terén olyan magabiztos volt; tudott a jelekből olvasni, jó emberismerő volt; szinte mindenhez értett; rendkívül tehetséges és okos elme volt, a sors csapása azonban; hogy az érzelmek terén soha nem volt „briliáns". Nem tudta kifejezni, hogyan érez a másik ember iránt; és egyedül Watson volt képes elfogadni, megérteni és elviselni őt így; kissé bolondos és sok problémával küszködő, de remek embert.

Végül csak ennyit sóhajtott; miközben mélyen a férfi szemeibe nézett.

- John.. – az említett a mutatóujját Holmes ajkaira tette.

- Csitt. Tudom. Aludj – a detektív elmosolyodott; fejét Watson mellkasára hajtotta és mély álomba merült. Tudta, hogy ha majd felébred, a férfi már nem lesz mellette. Fájt neki. De tudta, hogy így kell lennie. Talán csak akkor fájt ennyire a szíve, amikor John és Mary esküvőjén volt. Amikor egy hamis álarc; egy mosoly mögé kellett rejtenie a valódi érzéseit, a szívét. Akkor azt hitte, hogy soha többé nem lesz képes mosolyogni – őszintén. Akkor, amikor John és Mary egy csókkal megpecsételték a közös, boldog jövőjüket – akkor lélekben erős volt és mosolygott; hiszen a legjobb barátjának a tanúja volt. Egy percre elgyengült, de végül legyőzte a torkában egyre növekvő kellemetlen gombócot. Most nem volt olyan nehéz, talán azért mert már napok óta nem aludt és nem evett, emiatt nagyon kimerült volt. Szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom, amint lehajtotta a fejét John mellkasára.

(..)

Holmes lassacskán tért magához, teljesen kipihentnek érezte magát. Jól sejtette elalvás előtt: Watson már nem volt mellette. Elszomorodott és összehúzta magát, mint egy kisgyerek, és magára húzta a takaróját. A takaró alól próbálta megállapítani, hogy mennyit aludt; vagy hogy hány óra lehet – amikor Watson meglátogatta reggel kilenc volt- bár ezt behúzott függönyök mellett elég nehéz volt kisilabizálni. Aztán rádöbbent hogy átaludta az egész napot, és már reggel hat-hét óra van. Nem is csoda, ennyit aludt; hiszen már négy napja le sem hunyta a szemét. Mégis most olyan szomorúnak érezte magát, hogy legszívesebben fel sem kelt volna. De mivel elég kipihentnek – és meglehetősen éhesnek – érezte magát; egy nagy nyögéssel lerúgta magáról a takarót, és nehézkesen felkelt. Az ágy szélére ült, és egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében beletúrt a hajába. Még így ült csendben, szinte lélegzetvétel nélkül pár percig, aztán felállt, felkapott magára egy nadrágot és az asztaláig lépkedett, ahol egy levél várta. Kissé meglepődött – habár sejtette, hogy ki írhatta. Mohón a papírdarabka után nyúlt, és szinte azonnal ráismert a kecses, vékony betűkre, azokra a szép kanyarításokra, egy igazi, doktoros, mégis nőies, szép írásra.

**Sherlock!**

**Szóltam Mrs. Hudsonnak, hogy ne zavarjon, amíg alszol, ezért én hoztam neked egy kis ennivalót. Megenni! Nem szeretném, ha beteg lennél. Mellesleg, Gladstonnak is adtam enni. Te pedig rendesen pihend ki magad! Holnap is eljövök. Elolvastam az ügyedet. Remélem hamarosan megoldod, most hogy jobban érzed magad. Elég bonyolultnak láttam. Ne csinálj semmilyen butaságot! Várd meg, amíg „hazaérek", és majd segítek neked.(Nehogy megint bajba kerülj nekem.) Mellesleg én gyógyítottam meg a lányt, akit majdnem megöltél. El akartam mondani, hogy már jól van, szóval a tetted nem olyan súlyos. Szóval nyugodj meg, egyél, és pihenj! **

**John**

Holmes elmosolyodott a levél láttán, letette az asztalra és jóízűen megette az ételt, amit kikészített neki Watson. A legjobb barátja.

„Igen. Minden rendben van." Boldogan töltötte el az a tudat, hogy John ismét meg fogja látogatni őt. Miután megreggelizett, úgy döntött, hogy kitakarít. Elég sok dolga volt, mivel Watson már nem élt vele, nem volt aki heti rendszerességgel alaposan kitakarítson, Holmes pedig lusta volt ahhoz, hogy minden héten nekiálljon, úgyhogy most a pár hónapos port és koszt elég nehéz volt feltakarítani. Délig takarított, és már-már úgy nézett ki a szoba, mintha már csak két hete nem takarítottak volna benne. Mrs. Hudson csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a folyton disznóólban élő Holmes most már a negyedik nagy, teletömött szemeteszsákot viszi ki, a kukába. Ezért délben nagy mosollyal lépett be a férfi szobájába az ebéddel.

- Jó napot Mr. Holmes! Mi történt? Tán az angyal bújt Magába? Milyen szép rend van a szobában! Mindjárt sírva fakadok! - tette le nagy megelégedéssel a nő az ételt, a most már patyolat tiszta asztalra.

- Jó napot Mrs. Hudson! Csak már úgy gondoltam, hogy ilyen körülmények között nem tudok tisztán gondolkodni! Azért még nincs teljesen rend, de ma már nem folytatom, nagyon kimerültem – az említett nagy szemeket meresztett a férfira.

- Maga a nevemen szólított? Istenem, bárcsak örökké ilyen maradna, Mr. Holmes! Jó étvágyat az ebédjéhez!

- Köszönöm – a nő örömében majdnem ugrándozva hagyta el a szobát. Holmes eleresztett egy halvány vigyort; valóban jobban érezte magát a megvilágított, meleg és tiszta szobában. Nagyot sóhajtott és nekilátott az ebédjének, miközben néha-néha megjutalmazta Gladstont egy-két falattal, amit a kutyus örömmel fogadott el. Miután befejezte az ebédet, levitte a tányérokat és a mosatlant Mrs. Hudsonnak, aki erre még nagyobb szemeket meresztett a férfira. A detektív megköszönte az ebédet, és felment a szobájába. Leült az ágyra és hegedülni kezdett. Épp egy darab közepén járt, mikor Watson belépett az ajtón, és hátrahőkölt.

- She- Sherlock! Mi történt!

- Hát nem találkoztál Mrs. Hudsonnal? – vigyorgott Holmes.

- De.. de nem hittem volna, hogy igaz.

- Köszönöm szépen – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten a detektív. Watson felnevetett és leült mellé az ágyra.

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte, és végigsimított a férfi arcán.

- Igen. Köszönöm – mosolyodott el melegen Holmes.

- Ugyan, nincs mit! Milyen szép rendet csináltál! Én magam sem tettem volna nagyobb rendet!

- Hát igen – húzta ki magát büszkén az. Watson elmosolyodott és gyengéden megcsókolta a férfit. Mikor elhúzódott Holmes hirtelen felpattant az ágyról.

- John! Azt hiszem megoldottam az ügyet! – az említett felvonta a szemöldökét. – Már csak be kell bizonyítanom! Gyere! – ragadta meg a férfi csuklóját és húzta maga után, ki az ajtón.

Minden olyan lett; mint régen. Még jobb is.

**Vége**


End file.
